Peace In a Sleepless Night
by Phoenix.Rising.819
Summary: The King has returned to fulfill his duty to his people. With only moments left, he has little time to reflect on his life.


_**One**_

It had started so simply. So purely. Just him and the guys on a road trip through Eos to Altissia. It sounded like it would be fun even. Sure beat out just hanging around the palace all day. Without the monotany of school to fill his days, he found the monotany of adulthood to be just as bad. The trip to Altissia would be a nice change of pace. He could take in all the sights the world had to offer, obviously with a deadline in mind, but that aspect of the trip always seemed to lie in the back of his mind. Of course in a way he wanted to rush as fast as he could to Altissia because he wanted to see her. More than anything he wanted to see her. This single moment in time that he'd waited years for was finally glimpsing a peek at reality. Getting the chance to see her again felt like something that belonged in his dreams, for she was always in his dreams. It had been so long. He was almost hesitant to shatter the idea of getting to see her face again, for what could compare to it? The magic of that singular moment frozen in time. He could never get that moment back once it passed. It was something to look forward to. To long for in a time when he rarely found anything desirous to him. Perhaps though, the prospect of being by her side all of their years in this life would suffice. Yes, that would be the only thing more promising than seeing her once more. That was the only thing that could hope to compare.

 _ **Two**_

The car breaking down wasn't going to be a major set back he told himself. But he hated to see anything happen to the Regalia. It was his father's car after all, one of his father's favorites. That's why Noctis specifically asked to take it on his trip even though he has never driven it before. It was still just a car like any of the rest of them, right? Surely it wouldn't be hard to manage. And if Noct couldn't take his father with him on his journey he could do the next best thing by taking this car, so full of memories of him and his father. While his dad wasn't always the most perceptive in matters of the heart, he was always kind and gentle when he needed to be. Noctis recalled many long car rides with his dad to places he vaguely remembered. Mostly lingered the memory of playing in the back seat all to himself with his dad watching, quietly smiling. Sometimes, when he didn't think his dad thought he was looking, he would catch the king holding back tears that Noctis didn't understand. Many times as a child he remembered his dad picking him up in his warm embrace. At the time he found it somewhat annoying, at least on the outside. But on the inside he was very much comforted by it. He didn't understand then. He was so young. He understood now…

 _ **Three**_

If it hadn't been for Cindy, they would have never gotten the Regalia back on the road again. Without a doubt, that woman could fix literally anything. The cars from the Crown City rarely made their way out towards places like Hammerhead, so for Cindy to know just how to fix it in so short of a time with almost no help was nothing short of a miracle. Her incredible talents with an engine seemed to impress Prompto to no end. The boy was easily star struck by any pretty girl that was completely out of his league, but Cindy seemed to have an extra special place in his heart. He always came back to her, trying to find some reason just to be in her presence again. But he was so smitten by her that he was blinded by the fact his heart belong to a woman that was already married. Married to her work that is. She never seemed to give him the attention that he gave her. Her love was devoted to the Regalia and anything that would make her shinning like the stars in the night skies or purr as content as a kitten in a warm bed. That was all Cindy could keep on her mind when they were around her. He couldn't help but wonder how business was for her in the 10 years he had been gone…

 _ **Four**_

Once the chocobos has been sighted, Prompto couldn't stop talking about them. The golden haired boy had taken a lot of photos on their trip around Eos but Noct was pretty sure at one point at least 50% of the memory on that camera was just Chocobos. While Noct really loved those fluffy yellow birds too and could never justify not taking a photo of one when they opportunity came, he was pretty sure Prompto had him beat in his fondness of the creatures. Pompt had even made up some ridiculous song about wanting to "ride his chocobo all day". Try as he might Noct could never get that song out of his head once it got started. At some point during their travels though Prompto had to come to terms with the fact he couldn't keep every single shot of the chocobos. He always make a huge fuss about having to delete the photos in order to make more room for shots of the guys. For all his antics though, Noctis could see he didn't really mind. Prompto's pride and joy was to simply make the pictures on their journey whether it be a shot of Gladio almost getting thrown by a chocobo or Ignis striking a pose in the heat of battle against an all too familiar enemy. As long as Prompto's friends were in the shot, be they bird or human, the boy was content. Noctis always tried to support his friend in his hobby even if it meant going out of the way of their destination that day. It felt like a mild inconvenience sometimes after they were worn out from long day driving or fighting the empire, but now he was so glad for each and every single pit stop they made on their way. No amount of gil in the world could be worth even one shot that was made on that journey now. What he'd give to take just one more photo with his friends back then…

 ** _Five_**

When they first entered Lestallum he hadn't expected to run into Iris quite so soon. Or have her give him a tour of the whole city first thing in the morning. She obviously hadn't remembered how much he hated mornings but after he got a little more woke up he found himself enjoying it. More so than when Ignis woke him up early that's for sure. He couldn't help but notice then how much she'd grown since that time he had helped rescue her as a small child. She had matured into quite the young lady but there still remained traces of the childish vigor of yesteryears. Her and Gladio were so different that it was often hard to tell that they were even related, much less be brother and sister. It wasn't until you looked the both of them in the eyes you could see a warm kindness burning there. The same warmth that made them family. But had been so long since he had seen her. Ten years was such a long time to not see any one. It had felt so short a time to him but to his friends it must've dragged on for ages. But if the rumors of Iris were to be believed she had made quite a name for herself as a Daemon hunter. If she could withstand the monsters of this nightmare everyone had been living while he was away, then she could take on most anything he suspected. And there was always Gladio to watch over her as well. If anybody was going to be alright through this he guessed it would be her.

 _ **Six**_

If it hadn't been for Gladio, Noctis was sure he'd never made it this far. When battling Titan, Noctis had just wanted it to all go away. The headaches, the throbbing pain pulsing through his entire body, and most importantly, the royal blood he carried. He didn't want the crown. The cost of it was so high. It was a duty he didn't want but knew he would have no choice but to fullfill. One he didn't think he had the courage to withstand then as they faced the Astral head-on in the Disc of Cauthess. That is, if not for Gladio reminding him of his place in this world. And again when they were on the train to Insomnia. But it was always Gladio. He knew how to say what cut Noctis deep, cut him to his core. The words he couldn't stand to hear, but knew he must. No, not the words Noctis couldn't stand, but the worlds Noctis Lucis Caelum, King of the Lucian throne had to hear. The words he needed to move on when he barely had the strength to stand and fight. The war between the King and Noctis was always raging, fighting for control. But Gladio always knew how to summon the King, for the King must always prevail. Gladio knew that. Noct could see Gladio hated doing it sometimes. A look of sympathy would cross his face, even if only for a few seconds. He was the King's shield after all. It was also his duty to protect the King at all costs. But a shield can only protect someone from so much for only so long. Sometimes the King had to be protected from the boy he lived in. At some point the boy must give way to the man.

 _ **Seven**_

Ignis always did everything so perfectly. Noct had tried time and again in his younger days to find a way to make Iggy slip up, but the man was prepared for literally everything. Noctis had tried to hide his glasses from him and he'd come up with a spare. Try and toss his carrots into the trash, he'd catch him and scold him for it. From preparing a home cooked meal every night, to taking down hordes of enemies in a flash, the guy was quite honestly unstoppable and an invaluable member of the team. So when Iggy lost his eyes in service to him, Noctis was devastated. So much had been lost at that point it took several days before it kicked in that Ignis was really blind, and part of the blame always seemed to rest on his shoulders. There wasn't really anything Noctis could've done to prevent it. There was so much chaos then and one person can only be in so many places, but he always felt that it was partially his fault. At the time he wondered how they were even capable of managing. They had all depended so much on Iggy and hadn't even realized it. Ignis has always been, for the lack of a better word, like a mother to the gang. Always reprimanding them over the smallest imperfections. It drove Noct crazy to start with but now he'd give anything for one more lecture from Ignis. One more complaint about how his clothes were looking disheveled. One more outburst about Noct's inability to drive safely at night. One more scolding about not eating all of one's vegetables. If he could go back in time he'd have cleaned off his entire plate, vegtables and all just to see the look on Ignis's face...

 _ **Eight**_

It wasn't until they reached Altissia that things really began to fall apart. Losing his dad had been hard, but he knew the day was fast approaching. Every time he looked at his father he saw a young man trapped, begging for release, in an older man's body. A body that was failing him with each passing day. But Noct never expected it to be this soon. Not in this way. He thought he had more time, but time it seemed had run out. Hanging out with the guys had helped distract him from dwelling on it for too long or too often. They kept him in check, gave him space when he needed it and company when he didn't want it but very desperately needed it. But after Altissia, he was inconsolable. Too much had been taken from him. All he could think about was Luna. Beautiful Luna. As radiant as the moon to a dark and lost world below, so was she to him. And just like the moon, she was always just out of reach. She was like a beautiful flower entrapped behind glass. He could never touch her. Never even get close enough to smell her sweet scent. She was forbidden to him, yet he was forever cursed to chase after her until the end of his days. At times her memory tasted of poison to him, tearing his soul asunder by her innocent smile. But she was all he had ever wanted. At first when they told him he was to be wed to her, he felt uncertain. Forever was such a long time when he hadn't seen her in years, and the decision had been left out of his hands entirely. But how could he be anyone else? There was no one else he'd ever loved the way he loved her. The moment he saw her face again he knew for certain he'd never want anyone else. She'd looked so small standing up there in front of the world, but her presence and strength of character made her appear larger than life to everyone she spoke to that day. She had been so kind and generous to everyone she ever met, and she was so dearly loved by all who knew her. He felt so undeserving, so, unworthy, of the sacrifice she made for him that day. How could he ever repay her for that? How could he ever repay the people of Altissia for taking their Oracle from them? He doubted it could ever be enough but there was only one thing he could do…

 _ **Nine**_

The Ring of Lucii had felt heavy in his hands ever since he received it. In reality it was light as a feather, but to him it held the weight of an entire nation. The weight of Insomnia and all of it's history. The first time he put it on, it burned him. Not with natural fire, but with a searing pain burning through his entire body. He felt as though he was being rejected by the Kings of old. He couldn't really blame them after witnessing his failure time and time again on this journey. He'd let so many people down despite his best efforts. He hadn't really taken up the mantle of a true king. But as soon as he'd decided the ring would claim his life, the pain dissipated and he felt the power of the ones before him flowing though his veins. All their wisdom and might was channeling into him now. It was his to command. In that moment he felt like he could take on the world. But now, only moments before when he slipped on the ring he hadn't felt that surge of power. He felt the weight again. The weight of the Kings of Lucis. It was almost more than he could stand but he held on tighter to the sword before him. He had to hold on now. No matter what the cost. No matter what burden laid within his soul. No matter what had been lost. He had to hold on.

 _ **Ten**_

His thoughts were growing fuzzy now. Suddenly it was so much harder for him to breathe. He had to keep pushing forward. Had to keep fighting for this. This was what he was born for. This was his singular purpose. This was the only way he could truly protect his friends, who had in turn spent their entire lives protecting him. This was the only he could keep Luna's death from being in vain. It was the only price that seemed fair for what they had all given to him. The only price that could hope to compare to the sacrifices they had all made for him. He just hoped it would be enough.

 _ **Eleven**_

His vision was blurring now. Every time he opened his eyes the world seemed so much dimmer. The room seemed to spin before him. He knew he was sitting still, for he had no strength left to stand. He felt so weak. Far to weak to move. So much blood had been lost. He was glad for the throne he sat upon because it was all he could do to hold tight to the sword of his father. He leaned onto it for support. His strength leaving him second by second. He was barely conscious, fighting to hold on to the bitterest of ends. He wanted to slip away. He could hear the darkness calling his name, feel his eye lids being pulled shut. But no. He had to hang on just a little longer. He had to see this thing through. Down to the very last one. When the last blade pierced his heart, then he could enter his rest, his work in this world finally complete. But not a moment before.

 _ **Twelve**_

He gasped for air, blood filling his lungs and leaving him with a sensation of drowning. He'd made it this far. He could do this. The people of Insomnia needed him. The people of Eos needed him. They all needed him to bring the end to this long and sleepless night that lay over the world. He had to do this for them. He had to do this so his friends could live to see a brighter tomorrow. The nightmare he was living was coming to it's close. Only one more now.

 _ **Thirteen**_

For several seconds no one appeared before him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out to receive this final blow. His breathing was coming in and out haggared and raspy now. He mustered all of his will he had left to summon the words to his lips. The words he spoke came out only as a whisper. But he needed to say this. He needed to give his father the strength to do this.

"Trust in me"

The glowing blue figure that appeared before him was posed, ready to strike, just as all the other 12 Kings of Lucis had, but this particular one stood unmoving. He seemed hesitant to strike. He was King Regis, Noctis's father. His face was barred behind a mask, his emotions could be anyone's guess. Noctis knew what his father was feeling in these final moments and it was nothing short of devistation. What kind of strength did it take for a father to know in his heart that he will be the one chosen to give birth to King of Light and to be the same father that has to take his son's life away for the sake of his kingdom? All the times Regis had went out of his way to spend an extra few minutes with his son or held him in his embrace for a little too long all came to mind in this final moment. Noctis knew now why his dad had held on to him as often and as long as he could. He had known this day was coming and now the moment was at hand. The figure before him seemed to understand that he was ready now. Noctis steeled himself for one more blow and he found that there was no more fear in his heart of the future. No more regrets of the past. No longing for what could have been. In that final moment all he could see was his friends, his family, and his beloved smiling at him. He doesn't even feel the blade when it is brutally trust into his chest. All he can feel now, is peace.


End file.
